The Camping Trip
by JuneLuxray2
Summary: The trio decides to spend a camping trip together alone. But of course, for them, no camping trip is completely normal, from skunks to ghost fish in top hats and monocles that attack when disturbed. DragonLuxray collab. One-shot.


**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Story (c) Me and DragonAqua**

**

* * *

**

**JuneLuxray2: Eh? Another collab?**

**Dragonaqua: WTF IS WRONG WITH US?**

**JuneLuxray2: I DON'T KNOW. D8 But anyhow, all our collabs are now known as DragonLuxray. So when you see in the description 'DragonLuxray', you know it's us!**

**Dragonaqua: It was either that or 'JuneAqua,' but we thought 'DragonLuxray' sounded A LOT cooler. *puts on sunglasses* Aw yeah~!**

**JuneLuxray2: So, uh...I got nuthin'. Other than we do not advise touching wild animals. Oh, and this story has a high amount of DxS. Any last comments before we start the story, Aqua?**

**Dragonaqua: BEWARE THE FISH IN TOP HATS!**

* * *

Tucker groaned again as he set up a tent large enough for three with his friends. "Why did I agree to having a camping trip without anyone with us here except you guys?"

Sam grunted and hammered down a stake into the ground for the tent. "Because, genius, we got bored and wanted away from town and ghost hunting for awhile."

"Amen," Danny said as he spread the tent tarp over the poles holding it up. Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you guys would say that. But me? Eventually I run out of battery on my gaming systems! And no steak for a whole night! WHYYY?" Tucker whined. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You live such a difficult life, my friend." she muttered sarcastically. The group stepped back from the tent as they finished, smiling as it held up and strong. Tucker's stomach growled, and he gripped it, frowning.

"So, what is for dinner, anyhow?" he asked, hoping for not some vegetarian stuff, as he hated it. Danny looked up.

"Beans in a can we'll cook over a fire, man. Also, we might go fishing later if you're really desperate for some sort of meat." Tucker gagged.

"Yech! I think I'll live with beans, thanks..." he muttered. Sam and Danny shrugged. Sam grinned.

"So, guys, it's only noon! What should we do next?"

"We go home early?" Tucker asked hopefully. Sam just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No Tucker, we aren't going home yet."

"Aw," Tucker groaned and crossed his arms and pouted. Danny just sighed.

"How about we hike for a little while?" Danny suggested, "We could look around and see if there are any landmarks so we don't get lost. There was something on TV about that."

"AW! That's even worse than the fishing!" Tucker groaned and sat down on a near by stump.

Sam just rolled her eyes, "Come on, it won't be that bad.

DPDPDPDP

"It is that bad," Tucker groaned as he collapsed on the ground panting.

"Ye-yeah. Maybe we shouldn't have gone up that steep hill." Danny panted for air as he collapsed by Tucker.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

"You guys are a bunch of wimps," Sam chuckled as she stood over those two, her shadow blocking the suns rays from the two boys eyes.

"We are not wimps. Just... not used to it," Danny said defensively.

"WHYYYYYY did you force me to leave all my tech back at camp?" Tucker whined and sat up, looking at Sam.

"I didn't force you," Sam said innocently.

"You locked it in a chest and you have the only key." Tucker glared at Sam and crossed his arms. The girl smirked.

"Says you. Anyhow, it's good to be away from technology for awhile- and before you protest, just know you're not winning this argument, 'kay?"

Tucker said nothing and only pouted along with Danny. Sam turned to Danny. "And especially you, ghost boy, shouldn't have too much trouble doing this."

The boy was about to make a retort, before a sly smile slid onto his face. "As a matter of fact," he said, "I shouldn't. Goin' ghost!" The boy transformed and floated up into the air. Scanning for the camp, he was about to fly down when someone tried to yank on his tail before it faded through their hands. Danny turned to see Tucker waving.

"TAKE ME WITH YOOUUUU!"

"Fine!" He flew over and picked up Sam and Tucker, then flew back to the camp. Knowing her argument this time wouldn't get her anywhere, Sam just held on and enjoyed the view.

"That was certainly short-lived." she mused to herself.

Upon landing back at the camp, Tucker insisted on staying. Danny and Sam decided to go fishing for fun as catch-and-release- or as Tucker called it, 'free time for lovebirds'. He got hit on the shoulder by both teens for that comment.

After the two had left, he boredly played one of his games for awhile, then shut it off and looked around. His stomach roared, making him grip it. He frowned. "Looks like I have to settle for those stupid berries Sam sometimes looks for with that nature book of hers of safe berries to eat." He stood up, fetched the book, and began to wander around the forest with the book, looking at bushes with berries to determine which were safe to eat.

Eventually he came across a bush with blueberries on it. He grinned and knelt down next to it, eating some berries.

All of a sudden, some scampering of feet and some clicking sounds got his attention. Blinking, he stood up and looked around. Looking over the bush, his eyes met another pair of curious eyes.

It was a skunk not even threatened in the least by the boy; it was just looking curiously, wondering if he'd share some of the blueberries with it. Nevertheless, Tucker screamed and ran. The skunk watched him run off, then went back to eating without a care.

DPDPDPDP

"Did you just hear a scream, Sam?" Danny asked as he rested against the tree, his fishing pole in one of his hands, and the other behind his head.

"Yep," Sam said, not looking really surprised.

"It was Tucker right?" Danny couldn't help to smile when he said that.

"Most likely," She chuckled as she thought about what could make Tucker scream when they were only gone for five minutes.

Danny groaned, "We haven't caught anything yet."

"I know that. You don't have to state the obvious. Besides, we haven't been fishing long." Sam rolled her eyes and glanced at Danny.

"I'm just saying." Danny smiled and looked at his fishing pole. It kind of reminds him of the time he went fishing with his Dad at lake Eerie. They ended up catching a huge ghost fish monster. Danny cringed slightly and hoped that no ghosts would disturb this little trip the trio was having.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing Danny cringe slightly.

"Nothing. Just remembering the last time I went fishing with my dad." Danny sighed slightly.

"Ah." Sam nodded and then turned to her own fishing pole.

Suddenly, the fishing bob in the water went down and Sam felt a tug on her pole.

"Looks like I get the first bite," Sam said as she began to tug the line and reel in. Suddenly, she felt her fishing pole get tugged harder and Sam almost felt like she was about to be dragged in the lake. "It feels like a big one too."

"You need any help?" Danny asked as he reeled in his line and glanced at Sam.

"No, I think I can-" Sam was about to say 'handle it' until she felt another hard tug on the line and she had to stand up so she wouldn't be dragged in. "On second thought, yeah."

Danny got up and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist so that he could also grip Sam's fishing pole. Danny couldn't help but blush as he did that. Sam could also feel her cheeks heat up. They both tugged on the pole as Sam reeled in the line. There was another tug on the line, but Danny and Sam were able to stay footed where they were. Eventually, Sam gave on last pull to the line and they heard something get tugged out of the water and on to the ground in front of them. Danny felt his breath grow cold as he looked down and saw what was in front of him. Sam also looked down and couldn't help but raise and eye brow at what she saw.

A ghost fish about five feet wide, with a top hat and a monocle, stood up with his tail fin and glared at the couple. "Well, I never!" He said as he stuck his 'nose' in the air and jumped back in the lake.

Danny and Sam just held their position for about a minute, before Danny realized he still had his arms around Sam and still gripping her fishing pole. He let go and stepped back, "Uh, maybe we should head back and see how Tucker is doing," He couldn't help to say with a blush.

Sam also blushed and avoided eye contact, "Uh... yeah. Let's go," She said as she put the fishing pole into a bag.

DPDPDPDP

Back at the camp, Tucker was in the tent, rolling in a ball of sorts. "I was not sprayed by a skunk. Not me. Why would it? Of course not..." He chuckled nervously to himself. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps. He jolted and hid under his sleeping bag.

There was someone zipping at the flaps of the tent. Tucker looked up to see Danny looking in with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, is there something wrong, Tuck?"

"Danny, uh, I don't smell...bad, do I?"

Danny's eyebrow remained raised. He sniffed the air, then shook his head. "No; why?"

"Oh, thank God!" Tucker breathed a sigh of relief and came out of the tent. Sam was waiting from the outside. She frowned.

"We heard you scream. What happened?" she asked. Tucker looked around suspiciously, then spoke.

"I got hungry and went with your book to look for normal berries that I could eat...I found some blueberries and ate those, then I heard something on the other side of the bush. I looked and came face-to-face with a skunk. I screamed and ran away."

There was silence from his friends for a minute, before they slowing began to laugh, then erupted into fits of laughter. Tucker turned a crimson indignantly. "It's not funny! If I stayed for longer, I might've smelt bad AND had to share the tent with you guys!"

This did nothing to resolve the fact his friends were laughing at him.

Tucker just face palmed and dragged his hand down his face. Then, he got an idea... at least it could stop them laughing for awhile.

"So... how did it go fishing? Did you guys catch anything?" Tucker asked, curiously.

Immediately, both teens stopped laughing and glanced at each other. They looked away and a blush came on to their faces.

"Uh... we caught a ghost fish... in a top hat and monocle," Danny sighed.

Tucker just stood their and blinked, then... he begun to laugh.

"Y-you guys are messing with me, right?" Tucker managed to say in between laughs, "If you didn't catch anything, you should've said so."

"Hey, we did manage to catch something. Well, I caught something. Danny didn't even get a nibble," Sam smirked.

"Hey..." Danny whined. Sam ignored his whines. She then shrugged.

"So, how about we start a fire so we can cook some beans?" After she suggested this, Tucker gasped out.

"YES. YESYESYES! Finally! I've missed so many feedings already today! But...how do we start a fire?" he asked, suddenly confused. Neither of his friends responded. Danny went off to go get wood, Sam getting a match from her bag. Danny came back a minute later with all sorts of dry twigs and sticks. Placing them down, they arranged them carefully, put them in a safe distance from the trees and the tent, then Sam lit a match and put it on the twigs. They instantly caught fire.

Tucker gazed at the fire, then went to go get the cans of beans while Danny got the pot.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Tucker let out a contented burp as he finished his share of beans. Night was falling fast. Danny watched as the sky began to grow dark. "Guys, let's get the marshmallows and stuff for smores." he said. Sam nodded, and Tucker smiled.

"Did ya bring the cocktail sausages for me to roast?

Sam smirked "No, Tucker. I thought it would be a better idea to get tofu instead and grill that." Tucker immediately paled, Danny began to laugh.

"NOOO-OOO-OOOOOO!" The teenage boy shouted to the sky. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Tucker. She's just joking. You did get some, right?" Danny asked Sam cautiously. Sam scoffed.

"I only got some. I know if I didn't that Tucker would end up killing someone. I got you and I marshmallows."

"Oh, thank God!" Both of the boys said this at the same time. Sam smiled.

"And, they're vegetarian! They don't have any animal parts in them whatsoever!" Danny shrugged, not really caring, Tucker raising an eyebrow. But he just grabbed a stick, burnt the edges slightly to kill any remaining germs, then stuck multiple sausages on it and began roasting them over the fire. Danny and Sam pulled out chocolate and graham crackers, beginning to roast the marshmallows. As they roasted, then made s'mores, all fell silent for a minute.

Tucker boredly kicked the ground, then looked back up. "So, what now?

Suddenly, Danny felt his breath turn cold, "Um... we get ambushed by ghosts?"

"Aw man!" Tucker groaned and took a burnt sausage and began to eat it.

From the bush, a familiar fish wearing a top hat and the monocle floated out of the bushes and pointed at the group of teenagers, "THERE THEY ARE! The lovebirds that disrupted our tea party!" As if on cue, several more fish with top hats and monocles floated out of the bushes and were growling menacing at the trio.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam yelled at 'gentlemen fish' or whatever weird kind of ghosts they were.

"Hey, if a ghost fish wearing a top hat and monocle says it, it MUST be true," Tucker said with a mouth full of food.

"Not helping Tucker! Goin' Ghost!" Danny said, as rings of white went over his body, transforming him into our favorite ghost hero.

"GET THEM!" The lead gentlemen fish said and pointed with his little fin.

The other gentlemen fish cheered in agreement as they surrounded the trio.

"YOU WILL SUFFER!" One ghost yelled at Danny when it was only five inches away.

"HEY! Haven't you heard of personal space?" Danny asked as he blasted the ghost with one of his ecto-blasts. The blast caused the gentlemen fish ghost to be crash into a tree.

The other ghosts paused for a moment to watch their fallen comrade flop around in the tree like a fish out of water. Pun intended.

"REVENGE!" Another ghost yelled as it charged at Danny. Danny just rolled his glowing green eyes and shot the other ghost just as it came a couple inches to Danny.

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel, only without the barrel," Danny groaned as the other ghosts attacked Danny.

"Go get them Danny!" Tucker said as he chewed on another burnt sausage.

"You can do it!" Sam also cheered as she took a bite out of her s'more.

DPDPDPDP

"So... do we cook them?" Tucker asked as he poked one of the unconscious gentlemen fish ghosts with a stick. Sam made a disgusted face.

"Of course not, no. We'll suck 'em in the thermos and release them in the Ghost Zone later." she said as Danny sucked them in. He capped the thermos and sighed.

"How...eventful." He floated to the ground and transformed back into human. They went back to cooking things over the fire and talking softly. The fire crackled in the night and a few shining sparks floated in the air. Sam smiled.

"So, guys, how's the trip been so far?" Danny gave a shrug, then said it was fun. Tucker thought for a minute, then spoke.

"It's been blah. We just got attacked by gentlemen fish, I nearly toppled over when we were hiking earlier, and I almost got sprayed by a skunk. Oh, and no steak." When he was done, Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, man up, Tucker-" she was cut off as something in the bushes began to rustle. Danny's ghost sense did not go off. But something continued scuttling in the bushes. Small sniffing sounds came from the foliage. She shrugged.

"It's probably just some animal that smells our food. No biggie."

"But-but what if it's a bear or something? What if it wants to-" the group went silent as the thing made more sounds. Tucker almost screamed again as the thing that came out of the bushes was, in fact, a...

... skunk.

"AHHHHH! IT CAME BACK TO FINISH THE JOB!" Tucker screamed and ran into the tent. Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Geez Tucker, skunks only spray when they feel threatened. It obviously doesn't feel threatened right now," Sam told the hiding Tucker.

The little skunk just sniffed around and looked at all the strange new faces. Its tiny little nose twitched as it walked over to Danny and rubbed his leg affectionately.

"Um... n-nice skunk," Danny said, a little uncomfortable.

"Aw, I think it likes you," Sam said smugly. Danny nervously reached a hand down, paused as it sniffed it, and he patted its head. It comfortably nudged Danny's hand and laid down as Danny scratched the back. When Danny stopped, it got up and wandered over to Sam. Sam began to pet it nonchalantly, the skunk enjoying the attention. Tucker, shuddering, came from his hiding place. He stared at the skunk warily.

"Why is it nice to you guys?" Tucker asked warily.

"Because it knows we aren't gonna hurt it. Isn't that right, you little cutie?" Sam said as the skunk rolled over so Sam could scratch its belly. Tucker cautiously came out of the tent. The skunk saw Tucker come out and rolled off its back. Then, it walked slowly to where Tucker was at. Tucker cringed, thinking it was going to spray him, but the skunk just went up to his leg and rubbed it.

"Um... it's rubbing my leg," Tucker stated the obvious. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock. Pet it." she said. Tucker gasped. He was frozen for a minute, then cautiously, carefully lifted his hand down. He jumped as he felt whiskers touching it. The skunk sniffed his fingers, then he gasped as the skunk licked them gently. Tucker uncomfortably pried his fingers away and began to scratch its head awkwardly. Danny laughed.

"Dude, it thinks your fingers taste good. Probably because of those sausages you were eating! In fact..." He paused as the skunk sniffed the air, wandered over to where Tucker's stick lay, and pulled off the last sausage on the stick and began to eat it. Danny and Sam laughed.

"Danny was right! It wanted the sausages!"

"Hey! That was- oh, never mind..." Tucker grumbled as the skunk finished off the sausage.

DPDPDPDP

As the sun began to set, as the stars began to rise, as the owls began to wake up from their sleep, as the moon began to shine through the stars, three friends were in their sleeping bags, going over the days events.

"Okay, so we went on a hike, me and Sam caught a ghost on a fishing line, Tucker freaked when he saw the skunk, I ended up catching all the ghost fish, and Tucker learned that skunks like sausage," Danny summed it up in one sentence.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Sam said as she snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"I have one question though," Tucker said as he rested on his elbows and stared at the two.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Why did Sam let the skunk sleep in here?" Tucker pointed to the black and white fluffball on Sam's sleeping bag. Sam smirked.

"Because it crawled in when we went to bed. Also, I call it secondary protection should Danny fail to go ghost in time if anything happens."

"Hey!" Danny protested. She ignored him. Tucker snickered. Right as the trio were about to fall asleep, a breath of blue air escaped Danny's mouth. He frowned. "Oh, good god. What now?"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Said ghost shouted as he phased through the tent. The skunk immediately woke up. All the teens stared at him blankly. The Box Ghost continued. "I HAVE SNUCK WITH YOU ON THIS TRIP TO AMBUSH YOU WHEN NIGHT FELL! MUAHAHAHAAA- hey, what's a skunk doing in here?" he asked, confused.

The skunk took one look at the box ghost, turned around and lifted its tail.

"What is it doi-" The box ghost began to say before a spray of certain stink hit the ghost dead on the face. Pun definitely intended.

"AAAAGGGHHHH! It burns!" The box ghost screamed and flew out of the tent. The skunk purred in triumph as it curled up back on Sam's sleeping bag.

"Told you," Sam said as she smirked at Danny.

"It was the Box ghost, that doesn't really count," Danny pouted and crossed his arms.

"I say it kinda really does," Tucker added as he snuggled back into his sleeping bag.

"Oh, fine. The skunk did a good job for its first ghost," Danny chuckled as he buried himself in his sleeping bag.

"Yep, little Eliza did a good job," Sam said as she patted the skunk on the head.

"Eliza?" Tucker questioned, "How do you know its a girl?"

"A girl just knows these things," Sam smirked, "That, and I checked."

"Enough talk, you two. Sleep now, skunk talk later," Danny yawned and turned over.

As the trio went to sleep, the skunk took one last look at them before curling up into a ball and started to sleep. But before it did, it had just one last thought:

_Humans have awesome food to give me._

**THE END**_  
_


End file.
